A Visit From Darcy
by auloria
Summary: After Mr. Darcy is rejected by Elizabeth, he is heartbroken. But, as he is delivering a letter to her that will change her thoughts about him, he is zipped through fiction and time to the closet of Lily Cassidy. Will they find his way back home?
1. Chapter 1

_**Darcy P.O.V**_

She rejected me! After I laid my heart bare to her, after I told her exactly what I felt, leaving nothing to be hidden, she rejected me! In my mind I could see her look of utter disgust on her face as I proposed to her. How could I have been so stupid as to propose to a woman who can barely look at me without retching? How could I not see that she felt so horridly about me?

I stormed out of the room, and walked as far away from that house as possible. My heart was pounding, and with every beat my chest filled with pain. Elizabeth, Elizabeth...I loved her with every fabric of my being, but she, she did not. She hated the very air I breathed.

And all because of WIckham!

I clenched my fists and briskly walked back to Rosings. Bursting through the main doors, I quickly made my way to my rooms. Slamming the door behind me, I moved towards the window and stared at the gardens. I shakily ran my hands through my hair. No, not only because of Wickham. Because of me and my want of protecting my best friend Charles.

Though I was still quite sure that Jane Bennet was more than indifferent towards him, I knew I should have at least let him declare his love for her, instead of steering him clear of the chance. _If only you behaved more Gentleman like. _Was I not being a gentleman saving others from being hurt?

But one matter was pressing so much on my mind. My Elizabeth was under the complete power of Wickham. I shuddered after I remembered what Georgiana went through after Wickham deserted her. I would never ask that type of pain on anyone, let alone the woman I was in love with. She needed to know the truth. Grabbing a piece of paper, I quickly began to write. I destroyed the first draft after I realized my writing was blazing with anger. After making sure I was calm enough, I began the second draft.

**_Be not alarmed, madam, on receiving this letter, by the apprehension of its containing any repetition of those sentiments or renewal of those offers which were last night so disgusting to you. _**

And through out the night I penned what really happened at Pemberly.

The next morning I walked with surprising alacrity to the house of Mr. Collins and his wife. My throat seized up as I saw it in the distance. A strong depression overtook me as I remembered what happened only the day before. Steeling my nerves, I pressed on towards the woman I was consumed with, body and soul.

Taking a shortcut through the forest, I ducked from the above branches, and tried my hardest not trip on the brambles. The forest was very familiar to me as I had played here quite often when I was a child, though now begrudgingly, with Wickham. Clutching the letter in my hand I rushed to Elizabeth.

But instead of seeing the clearing that led out to the dirt road, I was face to face with a small shack of a house. Confused, I stepped towards it. The pale red paint was pelling off the sides, and the little window it possesed was cracked and fractured. The door was rotting away and was a sickly yellow hue.

With a curiosity I did not know I possessed, I ambled closer still, and gently placed my hand on the grimy doorknob. I hesitated, Elizabeth was my main priority, and being sidetracked was nothing respectable. But something called to me, something so intense It formed a need in my heart. I turned the door knob and swiftly entered. The house appeared empty, nothing was extremly important about it. Frowning I turned to leave, but just as I turned the door slamed closed, leaving the room pitch black. After stumbling towards where I thought the door was, I suddenly brushed up what i thought was the doorknob. I turned it and pushed the door open.

That small action changed my life.

_Sorry this is so short. This is my first fan fiction, so please tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilly P.O.V**

"I'm sorry, I really am, just please don't do this." Steve hands clasp my own, tightening with every word he utters. His bright blues glisten with desperation, longing. Maybe even love. But I don't fall into that trap again. He promised that he only had eyes for me only, and he betrayed that once again.

"Stop this Steve. Its over. I want nothing to do with you." I said wearily. He cringed.

"I'll never do it again. Lily, I love you more than life itself." His voice chokes up as he spits out his profusion of lies.

I snorted. "Interesting, isn't it, that you just said the exact same thing to me as you did to _the waitress_." Tearing my hands away from his, I stormed out of the restaurant, leaving _dearest_ Steve to pay the bill.

I stampeded to my car and hurriedly fished my keys out of my purse. A couple seconds later, I was rushing through traffic, and trying my hardest to not get emotional, but slowly failing. Steve was my first boyfriend, not to mention the only man I must say; I nearly loved. With his sandy blond hair, radiant blue eyes, and body of a model, I was smitten. I had only been dating him for four months, but I was sure that he was the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

I should have seen it coming. Why in the world would he, the embodiment of beauty itself, want to be _anywhere_ near _me_? The dark haired, plain faced, boring girl who works in accounting, was nowhere near the majesty of _The Steve Manson_. I punched the steering wheel and cringed when I bent my hand the wrong way.

I pulled into to my apartment building's parking lot. I rubbed my eyes and mentally reminded myself to call my best friend Susan and cry with her about Steve when I reached the sanctity of my apartment.

One good thing, I though to myself, was that Steve rode to the restaurant with me, so now he had no way home. I smiled bitterly to myself. That utter jerk had it coming to-

A shrill beeping noise awoke me from my reverie. Glancing around my car, I finnally realized the noise was coming from the dashboard. Vibrating and playing an obnoxious song, was Steve's phone.

Great. Now I have something fun to do while I mourn my heartbreak. Without looking at the number of who was calling, I pressed answer.

"Steve?" A woman's voice reverberated. I nearly chocked. That cheating scum! How many women does he know? The anger I repressed came bubbling up.

"Steve?" Her voice was oddly familiar.

She suddenly changed her tone. "I know you're there Steve! Just because you have been going strong with Lily doesn't mean that you can ask for ridiculous rates, and expect me to just hand out wads of cash!"

I froze. What was going on?

"Steve?" The voice asked again. An sudden wash of realization hit me.

The voice belonged to Susan.

"Susan?" I asked, slightly dazed. There was silence for a moment.

"L-lily? Hey, long time no talk, huh?" Susan laughed nervously.

"Why do you have Steve's number?"

"W-well I-" She stammered.

"You paid him to go out with me, didn't you?" I asked her, though I knew the answer in my heart. Susan didn't respond.

"Didn't you?" I repeated angrilly. Tears poured down my face, and I swallowed a sob.

"I-I thought you needed to get your head out of those books and experience some life. Don't you understand? I was trying to help you!" She pleaded. I ignored her and pressed the end call button. I then crawled up to the top floor of the building, splayed myself onto my couch and cried until I couldn't breathe.

_Darcy will come next chapter! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lily P.O.V_**

The next day, I called in sick. I had never missed a day at Smith & Anderson's law firm, so I had a great amount of leverage as far as how many days I could get off.

All I could think of was Steve. He was...perfect. He was the man that I was destined to be with. And he and Susan betrayed me.

I angrily kicked over a vase. It shattered into hundreds of pieces, and with a sudden anxiety I realized it was the one my grandmother gave me. I exhaled through my nose, and tried to calm down. Steve was an old part of my life, as was Susan. I needed to move on.

I swept up the glass shards guiltily, and disposed of them. On the brightside, when my grandmother went to live in the retirement home she left twenty-something vases with me, so I had many more to go before they were all gone.

My ring tone blared through my apartment, and I ran around my living room trying to find it. Finally finding it partially hidden under the couch, I pressed answer.

"H-hello?" I said, my voice still scratchy from all the crying I did.

"Lily, I am so sorry! Please forgive me-"

"Goodbye Susan." I said robotically and then I hung up. I ran my hand through my hair, and tried to shake her out of my mind. I walked to my book case and tried to select something to read that could get my mind of her and Steve. _Jane Eyre, North and South, _and_ The Count of Monte Cristo_ stood out to me. All of them were too dark for me to get lost in right now.

My hand skimmed all the titles on the shelf. I suddenly felt rough lettering on one of them. Taking it off the shelf, I read the title.

_Pride and Prejudice_.

Finally, something good. I laid myself on the couch, and opened to page one.

**_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife._**

Getting myself lost in the world Jane Austen whirled into being, I forgot all about my problems, but of the problem of Mrs. Bennet's need of marrying off her daughters. Then Mr. Darcy came onto the scene. His suave not lost through his pride, his worldy experience not lost through his partiality, all came to the forefront. The last page was turned, his views changed, his pride gone, he finally was a masterpiece. Steve was a joke. Darcy was the man I was to marry. Or, at least someone like him.

I shut the book, and thought for a moment. Maybe that was my problem, maybe I was too stuck on the image of a man who didn't in actuality exist. Maybe Susan was right...no. No she wasn't. No friend did that to another friend, no matter how disinterested that friend was "real" men.

It was time to move on. I raised myself from my couch and ran around my apartment, searching for things that Steve bought for me, most likely with the money Susan gave him. I tossed one item after the other into the trash, not sparring the most expensive thing to the cheapest.

I had never felt better.

Remembering the coat Steve had given me, I walked over to the living room closet. This was the last item, then I was rid of him once and for all. I placed on hand on the door knob, and exhaled heavily, ready to turn it. Once and for all...

Suddenly the door whacked me in face, and I landed hard on the floor.

**_Darcy P.O.V_**

**__**As I pushed the door open, I heard and felt the impact of something against the door. An animal of some sort? What could it have-

I gasped. Instead of seeing trees and plants I was greeted with the image of a small room. A woman was splayed across the wood floor, her black hair was splayed across her temple, and shockingly enough she wore a _shirt_ and _trousers_! Where in the world was I?

The woman groaned and raised herself up. Her eyes opened slowly, they were brown and flecked with green. She saw me, and her expression turned from dazed to shocked to horrified.

"Get away from me, you pervert!" She scouted away on her backside, and shielded her body with her hands as if I would take advantages with her. I would scoff if I had not been shocked as well.

"Madame, forgive me..I-I really don't know how I got here. Forgive me!" She now had a metal pan and was charging toward me.

"Leave, or I will hurt you!" She screamed with her little American accent. She wielded her pan like a rapier, ready to strike at any moment.

"Now please, Madame, wait for a-"

She screamed again and brought the pan down towards my head. I easily blocked it with my forearm and knocked it away. Her eyes widened with shock.

I raised my hands, in an effort to show her I meant no harm, but she just flinched.

"Madame," I said slowly, enunciating my words carefully. "I mean no harm. I just need to know where I am, and I will leave."

"I don't know what drugs you are doing, but I do know that you will leave right now, or else!" She ran towards a red couch and produced a small rectangular device. Pressing something on it for a moment, she then stared defiantly at me.

"Leave, Or I will swear I will call the police right now!" She posed her thumb over it threatingly, and I almost laughed.

"How will you do that when there are none close enough to hear you?" I smiled. The woman looked at me bewildered. Her plain face scrunched up ridiculously in disbelief.

"I have a phone!" She said, waving the rectangle again. She squinted at me as if I was a maniac.

"Is that what they call those things? I have never heard of such. Is it an American invention?" I stepped closer to her, intrigued.

"Don't step any closer!" She jumped back, and slammed into the granite kitchen counter. She groaned and sank to the floor, clutching her side. I ran to her and put my hand on the wrist to help her up. We both gasped as electricity shot through us both. Black markings transfered from a symbol on my hand that I had not noticed, onto hers. It burned us, shinging our flesh, making twin marks on the inside of our palms.

She looked up at me, her bright eyes widening to a massive size.

"Who are you?"

_Hope you like! Comments are awesome, just to let you know! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lily P.O.V**_

He said with alarming conviction, "I am Fitzwilliam Darcy." His waistcoat held tightly to his masculine frame, the white neck cloth brought my attention to his attractive face, and his tan trousers were partially covered up to the knee by his boots. A Jane Austen fanatic?

"Stop playing this game! _Who are you_?" I nearly screamed at him. This was too weird, too strange. The mark, a fictional character, the warmth of his hand...

He still held tightly to my wrist, his fingers lightly caressing my veins. I wanted to tell him to let go, but something held me in his grasp, something so intense...

"Madame, I have told you everything! I am lost. I might have took a wrong turn, and I apologize deeply."

The man's eyes bore deep into mine, his expression just as confused as I seemed to be. The marks seared our skin, embedding who knows what into our flesh. He continued to stare, looking me up and down, taking in my slightly too tight shirt and low riding sweat pants. I blushed.

"But really," he asked, his eyes flashing with perplexity,"What in the world were those markings?"

"I-I don't know." I stammered. As impossible as it seemed, Fitzwilliam Darcy was standing in my kitchen. I had no reason to believe it was not him. The marks were unexplainable. If they could exist, so could he.

Darcy straightened, gently pulling me up with him, ever the gentleman. His deep brown eyes stared deeply into my gray. His eyes widened in utter horror.

"Elizabeth!" He let go of my arm and ran back to my closet, entering it forcefully and throwing things aside, as if the way he came was through a small hole. Elizabeth! How could I have forgotten if he was here, what was she to do?

"No, no, no, NO!" He came out anxiously pacing, running his fingers threw his dark brown hair. His eyes pressed tightly closed in frustration, no, agony, as the realization that he had no way back to the character I had fantasized being only minutes before.

Darcy painfully glanced over to me, as I stood there awkwardly as he finished his tirade.

"I need to get back! Now!" He shouted at me, the once proper gentleman turned into the desperate maniac.

"I-I understand that, I really do, just let me think!" I said, and tugged my shirt down a little to cover my stomach more, though I accidentally exposed my cleavage. I tugged it back up.

There was no point in thinking, as I had no clue what brought him here. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. The fictional man I was destined to love was in my apartment panicking about getting back to _his immortal love. _My life was taking the strangest turn of the history of mankind.

"I don't have time to _just let you think! _The woman I love is being utterly _seduced _by a vulture of a man!" He gritted through his teeth, and shivered at his gruffness. He was definitely the pre-letter Fitzwilliam Darcy, I thought as he glared at me.

As if on sequence with my thoughts, he pulled something out of his waistcoat. It was a cream colored envelope, sealed with red wax.

Crap!

He was sent here exactly as he was to change the course of events in the story. Elizabeth was never going to fall in love with him if she didn't get his letter!

He looked crushed, windblown, destitute.

"Just sit down for a moment, okay?" I waved him over to a chair in the kitchen, and he somberly obeyed. His body froze into a ridged position in his seat and he stared emptily at the envelope.

What was I going to do with him?

I wanted to hug him, and stroke his face like I had dreamt about. But that would only creep the mess out of him, and as he was under my sole care and keeping (not to mention in extreme anxiety), perving on him would not be very good at this moment.

I walked through the conjoined living room and kitchen space. What I saw next made my heart jump to my throat.

_Pride and Prejudice _was still laying on the sofa.

I quickly grabbed it, making a loud noise as I tripped on the long cotton fringe on the sofa. Darcy looked up at me with his gorgeous brown eyes.

I quickly got up and turned away from him. I then tried to push the book up my shirt.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked from behind me.

"N-no! Of course not! I am just adjusting...adjusting my bra!" I shouted over my shoulder to him.

"Adjusting your what?" I could hear his voice getting nearer. No, go away Darcy! Go away! I pushed the book up further.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

The doorbell rung, as someone pressed it repeatedly.

"Coming!" I shouted, and turned to go through the kitchen where the front door was. Brown eyes met mine and they slowly dropped to the book shaped lump in my shirt, right below my breasts. A blush appeared across his face.

Darcy!

"Darcy! I need you to hide!" I whispered harshly. I grabbed his arm and pushed him into the closet, tripping over the shoes and random objects he threw out when he was searching for the way back to his world.

The bell rung again impatiently. "Coming!" I shouted over my shoulder as I tossed the items back into the closet with him. I heard an "oomph" as a shoe connected with Darcy's face.

"Sorry!" I whispered and hurriedly shut the closet door. I ran to the front door and unbolted it hastily.

A tall man with silky blond hair stood in the hallway. Stylish and expensive clothing fitted tightly against his body.

_"Steve!" _I gasped.

**Please comment! I love feedback!**


End file.
